


I love you the most

by Wataemelon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Junhong is #1 daejae trash, M/M, but cute, i love daejae so much, this is pretty awful, very super extremely light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/Wataemelon
Summary: Junhong has watched over their relationship since the beginning





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a failure at titles I apologize)
> 
> This is really short and kinda bad since I wrote it in like 15 minutes but I thought it was sorta cute plus I love daejae so so much and there aren't enough fics so I felt like contributing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it<33

Junhong always felt like there was something there. Something between them that he just didn't understand. 

He'd felt it since the day Daehyun was introduced, since the first time Daehyun and Youngjae spoke, since the first time he saw such interest spark in their eyes.

He was only a kid, yet even he felt the love that poured off of them when they were near each other, he saw the want in their eyes every time they stared longingly at the other when they thought no one was watching.  
He felt the ache they felt because they refused to do anything about what they were.

He could feel the room heat up when Daehyun rested his hand on Youngjaes thigh. He could feel his cheeks redden when Youngjae brushed Daehyuns hair out of his face. And he could tell that what they shared was love.

But Junhong watched as nothing changed. He watched as they so stubbornly refused to do anything about the weird area they were in, where they weren't quite lovers but they were still more than friends.

And Junhong watched as they fell apart.

He still remembers how tense the atmosphere was that first time Daehyun came home, early in the morning, a bright mark on his neck. He remembers the way Youngjaes eyes darkened when he noticed the mark, and the way he could practically hear Youngjaes heart drop to the floor (or maybe it was his own).

Junhong heard Youngjae crying the next night Daehyun stayed out late. He felt tears of his own fall while listening to his hyung.

He remembers the day they fought. After the third time Daehyun came home late. When finally Youngjae snapped and there was crying and yelling and crashes. He remembers Daehyun saying it didn't matter because he and Youngjae aren't dating. And he remembers Youngjae sobbing and saying he wants to be the only one to touch Daehyun. And Junhong remembers it going momentarily silent and then the sounds of crying and kissing and confessing being the only things he heard afterwards.  
(He quickly plugged in his headphones and smiled to himself. He had the biggest idiots for hyungs).

He remembers when Daehyun and Youngjae came out to the other members. He remembers Yongguks loud laugh as he clapped them on the back and said "like we didn't know already". He remembers himchan wiping fake tears from his eyes and saying "finally". And he remembers Jongups smile and his soft "congratulations".  
(He himself hugged them and said "I'm glad").

And Junhong just hopes that one day he'll find someone who will look at him with as much love as Daehyun does with Youngjae. Someone who he'll love and treasure as much as Youngjae does Daehyun.

But for now he's just happy watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> Comments make me really happy so comment away if you wish<33
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
